


Can I

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon, Deepthroat, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mainly Even, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: short one shot/ Even is horny and Isak has been teasing him all day





	Can I

Isak was teasing Even all day.  He was sending home dirty messages, suggestive photos the whole time Even was at work so he was fucking eager to get home.  He had a semi for hours and was desperate for relief.

Even arrives home and sees Isak in the living room on the couch, books in front of him on the small table. Isak smiles up at him and Even gives him a quick kiss, "Hurry up" He mutters against them and goes to get a drink and put his stuff in their room.  When he comes back,  Isak is still on the phone.  Even gives him a confused look, "I'm horny"

Isak covers the mouth piece of the phone,  "Project with Josh"

As if rejecting him wasn't enough, it was for Josh. The ass that had a crush on Isak and had no shame in making it known though he knew he was taken. Even walked over to Isak, kneeling on the couch beside him and starts kissing his neck. 

"But--but if we do that it won't be done in time,  I'm telling you" 

Even pulls back and pushes his shirt up,  running his fingers over his nipples, "Not now" Isak mouths.

Even told Isak earlier to stop sending him nude photos and the boy disregarded him.  Karma is real. Even gets on his knees and pulls Isaks cock out and wraps his mouth around it, "Fuck" He murmurs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine.  You can keep editing the PowerPoint, I see it on my end.  I have to go" Isak says but Even pulls off and shakes his head,  keeping the phone pressed to Isaks ear. Isak groans annoyed, "Never mind actually, I can stay on" 

He licks his lips as Even goes back down on him.  He bites his bottom lip and thrust his hips up to meet Evens mouth and those beautiful lips. 

"Fuck baby,  your mouth" He moans.

"Umm Isak..."

Isak recovers and fakes a laugh,  "Sorry, reinacting some movie on right now"

"Oh yeah,  which one?"

Even chooses that moment to deepthroat Isak and the boy almost chokes and pushes Evens head down to keep his cock down his throat. The heat of Evens mouth around him was driving him wild, "I'm gonna cum" He whispers.

"Isak...What movie is it?" Josh ask.

Even sucks on his middle finger quickly moving his finger to Isak bum, pushing his finger inside sucking him harder. Isaks breathing is picking up, one hand gripping onto the phone that is away from his ear and other gripping onto the couch.

"Ev...fuck baby. Holy fuck!!" He yells out as he shoots into Evens mouth. He collapses back into the couch as Even finishes him off. "Fucks sake" He says breathlessly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and pulling Even up to his lips, "Fuck you"

"Mhm, I am" He says sensually and lies Isak down.

"Uh Isak..." They both hear from Isaks phone. Isak blushes as Even takes the phone, "Hi Josh, I'm about to fuck Isak. He'll call you later" Even says and hangs up.

Isak bursts out laughing when the call ends, "You're such an ass." 

Even chuckles and leans down to kiss Isak, "I need you right now"

Isak nods and kisses Even back, finally giving what he's been teasing him about all day.


End file.
